Kakak
by Ochandy
Summary: Mengisahkan seorang adik yang begitu peduli pada kakaknya / "Karena, aku sayang pada kakak..."


**"Kakak"**

'  
 **Chapter : 1**

'  
 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'  
 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**  
 **(Boboiboy Belong To Animonsta/Monsta Studio)**

'  
 **Rate : K+**

'  
 **Genre : Drama, Family**

'  
 **Warning! Typo, GaJe, OOC, No Alien, No Super Power, dll...**

'  
 **Happy Reading...**

'  
 **I Hope You Like...**

'  
 **Dark Readers? Please Review :'v**

'  
 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Author POV...**_

Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah berlari riang menuju rumahnya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat sehelai kertas berisi nilai paling bagus yang pernah dia dapat. 100, oh bayangkan saja. Selama ini dia hanya mendapat nilai 10, 20, bahkan sering dibawah 50 dan yang paling parah adalah nol besar.

Hatinya begitu gembira saat sang guru mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya dan berkata, "Wah Taufan, ternyata kamu hebat sekali! Bisa mengejar ketertinggalan nilaimu selama ini. Selamat ya nak, ulangan kali ini kamu mendapat nilai 100!" bahkan mulutnya sempat ternganga beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya meloncat kegirangan.

"Ah, aku halus beltelimakacih pada kakak galak hali ini..." dia tersenyum manis mengingat kejadian semalam.

 **~O.o.O~**

 ** _Flashback On..._**

Taufan kecil mengintip melalui celah pintu kamar sang kakak. Dia mengendap masuk saat kakak tertuanya sedang terlelap. Bocah dengan topi biru yang dimiringkan ini menghimpit sang kakak sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Kakak Halilintal, bangun! Ayo bangun..."

Pemuda yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut itu terusik dengan gempa bumi dadakan yang pasti dilakukan oleh adiknya yang paling nakal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan.

"Ck, Taufan pergi sana... Kakak ngantuk..." usirnya mempererat selimut yang dia pakai.

"Kakak, bangun... bangun..." bocah ini mempercepat lompatannya di atas kasur spring bed tersebut.

"Taufan ini sudah malam, tidur sana!"

"Tapi kakak, besok Taufan ada ulangan..." bocah itu menghentikan aktivitas gempa buminya itu.

"Terus?" kakaknya itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut.

"Taufan mau dapat nilai celatus kayak kak Halilintal. Ajalin Taufan belajal ya kakak..." adiknya itu tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Belajar sendiri. Kakak capek..." ujar Halilintar kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam selimut.

"Tapi kakak, Taufan tidak mengelti calanya. Nanti kalau Taufan dapat nilai 10 kasihan bunda, nanti bunda kecewa sama Taufan..." bocah beriris safir itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aduh, bukannya Halilintar tidak peduli dengan adiknya ini. Tapi dirinya sedang tidak enak badan dan kepalanya terasa berat sekarang.

"Kakak Halilintal..." panggilnya, pemuda yang dipanggil hanya bergeming dalam selimut.

"Kakak?" anak kecil ini menghampiri sang kakak. Tangan mungilnya menyingkap selimut yang menampakan wajah Halilintar yang merah.

"Kakak? Kok wajah kakak melah kayak tomat?" tanyanya. Pemuda penyandang nama Halilintar itu hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang adik.

Taufan yang terabaikan mengambil inisiatif untuk menyentuh keningnya.

Tangan mungil itu menyentuh pelan kening sang kakak, bocah ini langsung terlonjak dan berkata, "Astaga, badan kakak panas sekali. Cepelti bala api..." kagetnya.

"Taufan halus beli tahu bunda..." gumamnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Namun, tangan sang kakak menghentikannya, "Jangan bilang bunda! Cepat tidur!" suara Halilintar mulai meninggi. "I-iya, Taufan tidak akan bilang ke bunda..."

 **~O.o.O~**

Bocah laki-laki itu menatap cemas ke arah gundukkan tempat kakaknya bergelung. Dia menutup pintu kamar Halilintar perlahan sambil berfikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kaki kecilnya membawa bocah ini menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. Dengan cepat dia menuju ke arah dapur seraya melirik ragu sebuah kamar di sudut ruangan.

"Hm, apa bibi mau membantuku?" gumamnya sendiri. Namun tekadnya memantapkan niat hatinya.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Tangan mungil itu mengetuk pintu kamar. "Bibi? Bibi Amy?" panggilnya.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

"Bibi Amy? Apa bibi masih bangun?" suaranya yang cempreng mulai naik oktaf.

 _Kriet..._

Pintu kamar itu membuka perlahan menampakkan sosok wanita yang berdiri lesu dengan rambut awut-awutan, mata Taufan membulat dan, "Gyaaa hantu kutil belanak!" jeritnya kaget.

"Apa?! Hantu!? Kyaaa tuyul bertopi..." wanita itu ikut berteriak namun akhirnya tersadar, "Pst... Taufan ini bibi," wanita itu membekap mulut bocah tersebut.

"Oh iya, maaf ya bibi. Hehehe..." Taufan hanya nyengir gak jelas.

"Maaf ya bibi kalau Taufan mengganggu malam-malam..." ucapnya menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Taufan ada apa?" tanya wanita itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak majikannya tersebut.

"Bibi... Bibi Amy mau bantu Taufan membuat susu hangat dan loti bakal pakai celai kacang?" tanyanya menatap mata sang bibi dengan sinar memohon.

"Boleh, boleh... untuk Taufan apa yang tidak..." bibi Amy mencubit pelan pipi Taufan, membuat bocah tersebut tersenyum bahagia. Wanita itu menggenggam erat tangan mungil Taufan.

Sementara bibi Amy menyiapkan pesanan Taufan, bocah beriris safir itu hanya duduk menonton. Sudut bibirnya terangkat mengukir senyuman manis di wajah chuby-nya.

"Ini pesanannya..." wanita paruh baya itu menyodorkan segelas susu hangat dengan beberapa lembar roti bakar di atas piring.

Taufan melihatnya dengan mata berbinar, "Wuah, telimakacih bibi...".

"Sama-sama sayang..." bibi Amy mengelus lembut kepala Taufan.

"Bibi bisa ambilkan nampan?" tanya bocah tersebut.

"Tentu, Taufan mau makan di kamar? Biar bibi antarkan..." wanita itu mengambilkan sebuah nampan berwarna merah menyala.

"Tidak ucah bibi, bial Taufan bawa cendili... Kata kakak Halilintal, Taufan halus mandili..." anak kecil itu membuat bibinya terkagum-kagum dengan ucapannya yang masih cadel. Wanita itu bergegas menaruh susu dan roti tersebut ke atas nampan.

"Ya sudah, ini makanannya..." bibi Amy menyodorkan nampan tersebut.

"Sekali lagi telimakacih ya bibi..." kata Taufan.

"Taufan belajar dengan giat ya, satu lagi, rajin-rajin bicara oke cadelnya hampir hilang loh..." bibi Amy tersenyum.

"Benalkah? Whoa, Taufan pasti akan belajal dengan giat! Telimakacih bibi, Taufan pelgi ke atas dulu ya..."

"Ya, hati-hati bawa nampan ok?"

"Baik bos!" Taufan memberi hormat ala tentara sambil membawa nampan itu perlahan.

Bibi Amy menatap kepergian Taufan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anak pintar, hoaam..." wanita ini menguap dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

 **~O.o.O~**

"Ugh, tanganku pegal sekali..." gerutu Taufan sambil menaiki anak tangga dengan hati-hati.

Dirinya berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar nampan yang berisi makanan tersebut tidak jatuh.

"Sedikit lagi," hiburnya pada diri sendiri. Tinggal 5 anak tangga maka Taufan akan sampai di lantai atas.

"Huft, akhilnya sampai juga..,-"

"Eee..." keseimbangannya mulai berkurang. Gelas yang berisi susu hangat tersebut mulai bergoyang hampir menumpahkan isinya.

"Huft selamat..." bocah laki-laki ini akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya yang sempat hilang.

Senyuman manis tercetak di wajah mungilnya. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu gembira sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Daun pintu berwarna merah maron yang tingginya mencapai dua setengah kali tinggi badan Taufan membuatnya terhenti, "Sepeltinya aku melupakan sesuatu..." fikirnya.

Bocah ini meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut tepat di depan pintu. Taufan kecil segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lantai atas. Ya, masih bersebelahan dengan kamar kakak galaknya.

 _Clek..._

Saklar lampu terbuka membuat cahaya putih menerangi seisi kamar yang bernuansa kebiruan tersebut.

Taufan nampak menghampiri laci meja yang berada disebelah ranjangnya. Tangan mungilnya mencari-cari nama benda yang sedari tadi menari-nari dalam fikirannya.

"Obat, obat penulun panas..." gumamnya dengan tangan yang masih mengacak-ngacak isi laci.

Tangannya terangkat ke atas menampakkan satu strip obat dengan kemasan berwarna biru.

"Yee! Ketemu!" serunya gembira.

"Tapi Taufan halus pastikan dulu, supaya kak Halilintal tidak salah minum obat..." matanya memandang merk obat tersebut sambil mengejanya.

"P-a pa, l-a la, c-e ce, t-a ta, m-o mo, ditambah huluf l. Palacetamol. Oke, ini memang benal obat penulun panas..." pipi chuby-nya semakin imut saat untaian senyuman mengambang di wajahnya.

Dengan cepat dia kembali lagi menuju kamar sang kakak.

Nampan berisi susu dan roti tersebut masih terletak begitu saja di depan pintu. Taufan mengambilnya kembali dan membuka pintu kamar kakaknya perlahan.

 _Kriet..._

Sementara, Halilintar yang belum tidur merasa jengkel saat pintu kamarnya berbunyi (lagi).

 _'Ugh, dasar menyebalkan...'_ gerutu batinnya.

"Kakak Halilintal, Taufan membawakan...,-" belum selesai adiknya bicara Halilintar segera bangun dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "TAUFAN! BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG PERGI TIDUR! KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGGANGGU KAKAK HAH? APA KAU TULI!" berang Halilintar.

Taufan menatap kakaknya tak percaya, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya ditundukkan berharap Halilintar tidak melihatnya menangis.

 _Tes..._

Buliran kristal bening itu akhirnya berjatuhan.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BERDIRI DISITU?! CEPAT KELUAR DAN TIDUR SANA! KAKAK CAPEK!"

Isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir mungil Taufan, "Hiks... hiks..." tubuh bocah ini mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau pernah diajari menjadi anak yang cengeng, huh,-?" mata Halilintar terbelalak saat Taufan menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan kesukaannya.

"Ma-maaf hiks... ka-kalau Taufan mengganggu tidulnya kakak, hiks... hiks... Taufan cuma mau kak Halilintal cepat cembuh hiks... hiks... kata bunda, hiks... kalau kak Hali hiks... lintal cakit pasti selalu minta susu hangat dengan loti bakal celai hiks... kacang, i-ni Taufan bawa hiks... kan, bunda sudah tidul hiks... jadi Taufan minta tolong bi hiks... bi Amy..." tubuh Taufan bergetar hebat saat menyodorkan nampan tersebut kepada sang kakak. Halilintar menerimanya dengan perasaan serba salah.

Pertama, dia sudah memarahi adiknya agak kasar...

Kedua, dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya ini sangat peduli kepadanya...

Ketiga, dia tidak tahu harus bilang apalagi...

"I-ini, kata bunda hiks... i-ini obat penulun panas, hiks... kakak Halilintal makan hiks... makanannya dulu, baru minum hiks... obatnya..." Tangan mungil Taufan menyerahkan satu strip obat paracetamol kepada sang kakak.

Halilintar terdiam...  
Dia merasa malu kepada adiknya sendiri...

Segitu pedulinya Taufan kepadanya?  
Padahal selama ini dia selalu cuek dan jutek pada adiknya itu.

Halilintar meletakkan nampan makanan itu di atas laci meja, dilihatnya anak kecil yang masih tertunduk dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi karpet kamarnya.

' _Oh Tuhan, kakak macam apa aku ini?!'_ Halilintar mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda beriris saga ini langsung menarik Taufan ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Maaf, kakak tidak bermaksud membuat Taufan menangis. Kakak memang bodoh..." lirih Halilintar mengusap pelan kepala adiknya.

"Hiks... hiks... hwueee..." Taufan memeluk erat kakaknya itu lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kaos merah polos yang digunakan Halilintar mulai basah oleh air mata Taufan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi... Taufan mau mangap kayak ikan buntel?" goda Halilintar. Taufan terdongak, iris safirnya memandang ruby manik yang berkilauan itu.

Bibirnya mengerucut seraya menggeleng kuat, bocah laki-laki ini kembali memeluk Halilintar erat, "Taufan sayang kakak Halilintar..." ujarnya membenamkan kepala ke dada sang kakak.

"Kakak juga sayang Taufan..." Halilintar membalas pelukan Taufan, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya.

Halilintar mendesah lega saat Taufan berhenti menangis, "Nah, katanya besok Taufan mau ulangan? Ayo kakak ajarin biar dapat nilai seratus..."

Bocah yang berada dalam pelukkan Halilintar langsung mendongak, "Benelan? Celius?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Halilintar mengangguk kalem sambil tersenyum.

"Hoye..." teriak Taufan kegirangan, "Besok Taufan ulangan apa?" tanya sang kakak.

"Becok ulangan matematika... tunggu sebental ya kakak, Taufan mau ambil bukunya di kamal." kata Taufan riang dan berlalu pergi. Halilintar merasa geli melihat mood adiknya yang mudah sekali berubah.

"Taufan kambek..." suara cempreng itu kembali membahana. "Pst, pelan-pelan. Semua orang lagi tidur sekarang..." bisik Halilintar.

"Iya-iya, Taufan pelan-pelan kok," bisik bocah tersebut tak kalah pelan.

"Ayo duduk sini, biar kakak ajarin..." Halilintar menepuk-nepuk kasur sebelah kanannya.

"Gak mau, Taufan maunya dipangkuan kak Halilintal!" cemberut Taufan.

"Eih?" pemuda beriris ruby itu menatap adiknya jengkel kemudian mempersilahkan Taufan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tapi kalau Taufan ketularan sakit, kakak gak mau tanggung jawab."

"Iya kakak..."

"Nah sekarang, materi yang mana Taufan kurang paham?" Halilintar membuka buku pelajaran Taufan.

"Yang ini, cala mengalikan 2 angka..." tunjuk Taufan.

"Ini mah gampang," gumam Halilintar. Ya iyalah gampang, pelaran kelas 1 SD.

"Sini kakak contohin, 22×25..." Halilintar mulai menuliskan perkalian tersebut diatas kertas.

"Caranya...,-" Halilintar mencoret-coret kertas buram yang dibawa Taufan.

"Taufan sudah mengerti?" tanya Halilintar. Yang ditanya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Telus, kalau pembagian yang sepelti ini bagaimana?" tunjuk Taufan.

"Begini...,-"

Halilintar menerangkan kembali dalam kertas,Taufan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Sesekali Halilintar menggigit roti bakar yang dibawa Taufan tadi dan tidak jarang roti bakar tersebut harus jadi ajang perebuttan.

"Taufan masih mau? Ini ada satu lagi tinggal?" tawar Halilintar.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Halilintar menengok anak laki-laki yang duduk dipangkuannya dari samping.

Dia tengah menahan kantuk dengan kepala terangguk-angguk.

"Taufan gak mau?" tawar kakaknya sekali lagi.

Kali ini dengkuran halus menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar. Pemuda beriris ruby ini tersenyum seraya menepuk pelan pipi chuby adiknya.

"Taufan mau kakak antarin ke kamar?" tanyanya.

"Taufan mau tidul di kamal kakak," suara dengan intonasi pelan segera menjawab.

Halilintar menggendong adiknya tersebut lalu membaringkannya ke atas kasur.

"Selamat malam..." Halilintar membuka topi sang adik lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hoam... kakak jangan lupa minum obat ya, celamat malam..." Taufan memeluk sebuah bantal guling lalu terlelap.

"Ck, bawel..." Halilintar mengambil obat penurun panas yang dibawakan adiknya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Terimakasih Taufan..." gumam Halilintar berbaring disamping Taufan seraya menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh adik kecilnya itu.

Baru saja Halilintar ingin memejamkan mata, jari-jari mungil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Semoga mimpi indah, adik..."

 _Flasback off..._

 **~O.o.O~**

Langkah Taufan berhenti tepat di gerbang rumahnya, seorang pria berseragam security tergopoh-gopoh sambil membuka gerbang.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang den Taufan. Kenapa senyam-senyum nih?" tanya satpam tersebut.

"Selamat ciang juga. Aku dapat nilai celatus pak satpam..." Taufan memamerkan kertas hasil ulangannya.

"Woah, tambah pintar ya... cadelnya juga hampir hilang..." puji satpam tersebut.

"Taufan masuk ke lumah dulu ya, dadah..." bocah laki-laki ini melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Langkah-langkah kecil Taufan menggema dalam ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Kakak? Kakak Halilintal...?" suara cemprengnya menggelegar.

"Bunda! Bunda lihat kakak?" teriaknya dari lantai bawah.

 _"Kakak Halilintar ada di kamar sayang..."_

"Telimakacih bunda..." dengan cepat dia mengarahkan langkahnya ke lantai atas.

"Kak Halilintal pasti bangga..." gumam Taufan memandangi pintu merah maron di hadapannya.

Tangan mungilnya meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Tapi pintu itu hanya terbuka sedikit, tidak sseperti biasanya.

"Loh? Kok pintunya macet?" Taufan memperkuat dorongannya pada pintu tersebut, namun anehnya pintu itu tetap tidak mau terbuka dengan lebar seperti ada benda yang menghalanginya dari dalam.

"Kakak? Kakak ada di dalam?"

Hening...

"Kakak?"

Oke, Taufan mulai merasa khawatir, entah mengapa hatinya mendadak gelisah.

Otaknya berfikir keras agar bisa membuka pintu, bocah laki-laki ini langsung menanggalkan tasnya dan menyelipkan diri diantara ruang yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ugh..." Taufan mendorong pintunya agar dirinya bisa lewat. Dengan bersusah payah, Taufan kecil akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Kakak, coba lihat aku dapat nilai cela...,-"

Mata Taufan membulat melihat Halilintar yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

"Kakak!" pekiknya mendekati Halilintar sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya itu.

Namun hasilnya nihil...  
Tidak ada respon...

Tangan mungil Taufan menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah kakaknya tersebut.

Cairan merah pekat nampak mengalir dari hidung Halilintar.

"Da-dalah?" ujarnya syok.

"BUNDA TOLONG!"

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **Kyaaa, mendadak tangan gatel pengen nulis kisah persaudaraan kayak di sinetron :v**

 **Maaf kalau pemilihan katanya masih absurd dan membingungkan...**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Salam kiyut...**

 **~ Ochandy ~**


End file.
